


we can't be friends

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A two shot: where Lee Sung Kyung realizes that she might have caught feelings on her co-star, Ahn Hyo Seop, only to be told that they shouldn't be friends.
Relationships: Ahn Hyo Seop/Lee Sung Kyung, Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin (Dr Romantic 2)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since we didn't have any BTS of what happened after they shot the intense kiss scene in the drama, so here's my take on it. Enjoy!
> 
> P/s: Initially intended for a one shot but it got too long, so I broke it up into two parts.

**“Cut!”** The director yelled, signalling the end of the take, simultaneously declaring that the drama filming had come to a wrap. Loud cheers and claps resonated around the set as people started congratulating and thanking one another for everyone’s hard work. The orange-lighted room was now bustling, crews were shuffling their feet to quickly dismantle and pack their equipment. It had been the longest filming day for both the production team and casts alike that the moment the final scene was shot, it was already almost dawn.

Hyo Seop released his hold on Sung Kyung’s neck, detaching their lips off the mind hazing kiss. He looked at the female as she depended on the pillar behind for support to keep her from sinking to the ground. Her eyes were hooded, probably mirroring his exactly the same. Both were panting hard, trying to catch all the air that they had lost, in hopes to recover from the prodigious sensation. 

Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with his dark orbs staring back at her intently. They lingered specifically on her parted lips before they moved up and caught her own. Her heart thumping wildly, she suddenly found her mouth strangely dry, albeit her lips freshly moist from the recent battle of tongues and passionate exchange of salivas. Maybe because she hadn’t been intimate with any man for a long while now, but this kiss she just had was so sensual that it sent butterflies tickling under her skin. It definitely didn’t help the budding feeling that she had been denying over her co-star too. Whether or not it was solely professional on his end, she couldn’t really tell. But she knew at some point in the act, she was already lost that work was no longer in her mind. She gave in and let those lips move naturally on their own accord.

Touching her lips gently, Sung Kyung struggled to find the right words to ease the awkward tension between them. Something about how he carried out the final reset scene just left her stunned. He was totally kissing her good. Too good that she didn’t even realize that he had her backed up against the wall unplanned. She looked around, finding the director very pleased by Hyo Seop’s ad-lib as he monitored the take again. Well, how could anyone not? Even she was confused by the realness of the act that she also wondered if he felt the same.

**“That was—”**

**“Too much, wasn’t it?** ” He interrupted, completing her sentence before she did.

**“Huh?”**

**“The kiss… It was too much, right? Must be the wine, I’m sorry.”** He explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

 **“Oh.”** Somehow, her heart sank a little knowing that he was tipsy and the kiss probably meant nothing. **“It’s okay.”** She continued, drawing a bitter smile on her face.

The atmosphere suddenly turned strange. The noise and hecticness around them seemed to be blocked off as they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

**“Cool… So I’ll see you later at the wrap up party?”**

**“Okay. Thanks, Paul for the great teamwork!”** She lowered her head for a slight bow, and then quickly left for the changing room before he could utter a response. 

_Maybe she was just tired_ , Hyo Seop thought. Just like how he was too, therefore he brushed off the odd feelings and headed to change. Right then, he could only imagine how nice it would have been if he owned a superpower to teleport him straight to the comfort of his bed. 

______________________________

**“Sung Kyung-ssi, your seat will be at the main table.”** The crew mentioned as soon as she arrived at the venue for the party. 

**“Please look for the reserved seat next to Hyo Seop-nim.”** The crew added, to which she nodded absentmindedly. Truth be told, she wasn’t actually listening. Her eyes busily searched through the crowd, trying to locate her Doldam ladies. Then, she spotted him, waving enthusiastically in her direction while pointing at the seat next to him.

**“Yerin-ssi! Sorry, can you repeat, where should I be sitting again?”**

**“You’re sitting with Hyo Seop-nim, right over there! That spot beside him.”**

**“Ahh…”** She acknowledged briefly. **“Actually, I think I’d prefer sitting with my agency staff. Is that okay?”**

Her odd request was met with a questioning look from the young crew. However, considering that it was her own preference, Yerin nodded and let her have her way.

Standing up from his seat, Hyo Seop pulled out the chair beside him when he saw Sung Kyung approaching. This little gesture of his quickly brought her back to their initial meeting at the script reading session. They were practically strangers when he did the same, and she found that unusual. But over the months, she quickly grew accustomed to these gestures because that’s just the typical Canadian man he was.

 **“Thanks, but I’ll be with my team.”** She said as she walked past him towards where her team of stylists were all gathered at. The flatness in her voice was apparent that it didn’t go unnoticed by the male.

His forehead creased into a puzzled frown as his eyes steadily followed her back until she was fully settled in her seat after greeting the rest of the folks in the room. Although they were only separated by an aisle away (her table was right behind his), he couldn’t help but feel disappointed because after all, he was hoping to spend the night with the complete team who enabled him to perform well and make this drama a success. More importantly, he wanted to celebrate **with** her.

As the night deepened, Hyo Seop became more convinced that Sung Kyung was likely upset with him. She was evidently avoiding his gazes, staying away from being around him, keeping him out of her conversations — just straight out ignoring his existence. When he was giving his speech, she didn’t even bat an eye towards him, although he repeatedly mentioned her name on purpose. His suspicion was later further confirmed during the cake cutting session, when she stubbornly insisted to cut one with the producer, instead of joining him and the older actor, Han Suk Kyu. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around what exactly he did wrong, and this made him beyond frustrated. 

The dinner concluded slightly before 9:00pm that night after some fun and games, and countless photo-taking sessions. Everyone was now gathered at the parking lot outside the restaurant, bidding their final goodbyes, exchanging numbers, and taking more and more photos. Some decided to stay around for more drinks over karaoke, while some had to leave. Hyo Seop glanced at the time on his phone once again. He was running late for his schedule at the company and his manager clearly didn’t seem too happy about it when he kept delaying to leave. He was determined about not leaving until he had a word with her, so he hurriedly walked up to her and interrupted the conversation she was having with Bora and Dong Wook. 

**“Hey, can I have a minute with you?”** He asked Sung Kyung. On her left, Dong Wook saw the pleading eyes and took the hint, swiftly pulling the other actress away with him to give the two some space.

 **“Did I do something wrong?** ”

The latter shot him a blank expression and shook her head. 

**“No, this doesn’t make sense! Something is off, isn’t it? You’re talking to everyone but me, it’s so obvious!”** He groaned, airing out his frustration.

 **“It’s nothing, Paul. You’re thinking too much.”** She uttered flatly in a nonchalant manner, throwing him off once more. 

**“You’re lying.”** He said in a low voice. **“If I did offend you in any way, will you please at least tell me, so I can fix it?”**

 **“Paul, I’m totally fine—”** A sudden blaring sound from Hyo Seop’s phone cut her off. The name of his manager flashed on the screen, making him groan. Reluctantly picking up the call, he immediately winced at the caller’s gravelly voice, urging him to hurry up and get going.

Seeing that he was occupied with the call, Sung Kyung turned to move away only to halt her feet movement when the male grabbed hold of her wrist. The action wasn’t even a harsh one, but enough to send electricity, causing her to jolt in her feet. She nervously ran her eyes through their surroundings and felt a sense of relief, noticing that everyone else was occupied with their own circles, hence not paying any heed towards them.

 **“Look, I really have to go now.”** He quickly muttered once the call was off, slipping back the device into his pocket. **“But we’re not done with this conversation.”**

The stunning actress sighed in response. **“Paul, I told you, there’s nothing to talk about. I’m sorry if I—”**

 **“I should be done by eleven. What time does the karaoke end?”** He interrupted, preventing her from finishing her sentence again.

 **“I don’t know… Late, I suppose?”** She said with a frown.

**“I’ll come by your place around midnight once I’m done, okay? Let’s talk later then.”**

Eyes widened in shock, she wanted to object, but before she could even do so, Hyo Seop was already waving her and the rest goodbye as he ran to the van where his manager was waiting. She took a few deep breaths to calm the racing heart that he had left her with. For some reasons, she felt the effects of him on her becoming more prominent lately. Every little thing he did would create impacts on her feelings in a way or another. Good thing the drama ended before she could even let herself get carried away. But looking at how he was behaving that night, she guessed that it would probably take her longer than expected to overcome these overwhelming feelings… or she might not even overcome them at all.

Sung Kyung cursed herself for secretly hoping that he would stay true to his words despite her rational mind telling her otherwise. She would likely still be out partying and drinking her worries away, if not for that certain someone telling her that he would come by, causing her to rush home. The longer she stared at the medium-sized wall clock before her, the more she felt her anger welling up. It was well past midnight, and the person she was expecting had yet to make an appearance. As if on cue, her phone buzzed in her palms, signalling a text message from him.

_[01:28am] Hyo Seop: Hey! I’m sorry, had a lil emergency at the company so it couldn’t end any earlier. It’s late, and you’re probably asleep now… We’ll figure things out once we’re both rested then. Goodnight!_

_Silly_ … she muttered to herself under her breath. Why did she even wait for him? She could be out there partying, or maybe in bed deep asleep, yet she chose to sit in the darkness of her living room, waiting hours for him, only to be stood up in the end. _How nice_.

Without bothering to reply, she tossed her phone on the couch, letting it bounce before it landed on the other side. Feeling annoyed, she got up and made her way to bed. Her week-long vacation was finally starting, and having been sleep deprived over the last few months due to the drama filming meant she was more than ready to kick the vacation off with a long overdued beauty sleep.

______________________________

The next evening found the Doldam squad gathering at Sung Kyung’s apartment following Min Jae’s impromptu suggestion for a watch party, given that it was the drama’s final day of airing. As her sister, Zoe, was away visiting their parents back at their hometown, thus, she had the luxury of extra space to invite her friends over for the said gathering. The awkward atmosphere between the two remained from the night before as they were sat on opposite ends of the room. Hyo Seop was particularly quiet, while the other only interacted with anyone but him.

As the episode rolled closer to their long awaited kissing scene, the group turned silent. Their attention was focused on the TV screen and their breaths were held back as they patiently waited for the romance scene to unfold. More than the viewers, the entire cast knew just how much chemistry these two were oozing since day one, both on-cam and off-cam. It was such a shame the drama didn’t include more romance between them because everyone knew, they would have easily nailed those scenes. 

_Woo Jin: What if you regret it later?_

_Eun Jae: Then, I’ll just do what you’ve taught me._

_Woo Jin: What I’ve taught you?_

_Eun Jae: Reset._

Gasps were heard throughout the room when the character, Eun Jae, bravely initiated a kiss, simultaneously crossing the line after what seemed like forever. These were followed with a series of coos and cheers from the Doldam squad when the kiss progressed into a full-blown passionate make-out, with the male, Woo Jin, taking the lead this time.

**“You crossed the line well, Cha Eun Jae!”** Min Jae exclaimed. 

**“Wasn’t it worth the long wait, Seo Woo Jin?”** Namoo added, sending a teasing smirk to Hyo Seop. The others began clapping as they joined in the teasing with playful glances at the two. 

**“Gosh, you guys are noisy!”** Sung Kyung interjected, all while keeping a straight face to pretend like she wasn’t any bit fazed by the kiss. It felt natural when their lips moved against each other while filming that scene, but now that she watched it play on the screen before her, she couldn’t help but feel shy because of the way they were kissing so fervently. 

**“Wahhh, that kiss was really something else though!”** Bora commented, clearly not showing any signs of closing the topic.

 **“Agree! Hyo Seop’s fangirls must be jealous of you now, unni!”** Ju Yeon gushed as the other ladies bobbed their heads in unison.

 **“Come on, you guys can’t tell me nothing sparked after the kiss, at all?”** Bora quizzed with an arched brow, earning loud howlings in the background, anticipating for a reply from either of the two.

 **“What sparks…”** Sung Kyung’s words came off in a whisper. Her pulse rocketed, and she could feel the walls in her crumbling. Any longer they kept this conversation going, she might just let her feelings show to the world.

 **“Look at this fella here, his ears are burning! Yah, Ahn Hyo Seop!”** Min Jae shrieked excitedly again. The attention was now shifted to the male in question.

Everyone had their heads turned to Hyo Seop, laughing as they watched him fanning himself while attempting to cover his reddened ears. Sung Kyung tried to steal a glance from him but quickly averted her gaze when their eyes met for a second. 

**“I’m sorry, isn’t it warm here?”** He muttered mindlessly, reaching for the tissue box on the coffee table to wipe his sweat off.

 **“Hmm… It’s freezing winter though?”** Jian replied. 

**“No, man. It’s just you, heating up from the kiss.”** Min Jae chortled, causing the laughter to erupt even louder.

 **“Kim Min Jae! Will you stop?”** Without even sparing Min Jae a second to react, Hyo Seop already sent a pillow flying across the room, hitting the back of the poor guy’s head. 

[1/2]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the italicised paragraphs are either flashbacks or the characters' inner monologues.

Bittersweet. That was exactly how everyone felt when the closing credits began rolling after the finale ended. Having to part ways after spending months together, creating countless memories through one of the greatest friendships forged undeniably felt so hard when the project came to an official end. The squad huddled for a big hug, singing congratulatory words and promises to always remain in touch with one another.

**“How about we pop a champagne to celebrate?”** Sung Kyung animatedly suggested once the hug dissipated. 

It took no second question as the rest cheered in agreement.  **“Isn’t that another reason why we gathered today, for more drinks?”** Min Jae quipped, his hand busily fumbled with the TV remote, looking for the next show to watch. 

**“Call!”** The slender actress exclaimed, happily bouncing off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. The other ladies were engrossed in playing with her pets while Min Jae and Namoo were discussing a movie they recently watched. Hyo Seop took this chance to slip away and excused himself to the bathroom only to join her in the kitchen instead. 

**“Can I offer you some help with anything?”** He muttered softly when he found her chopping some berries to pair with the bottle of champagne. She glanced up and merely gave him a small smile in return.

**“Thanks, but I can manage.”** She said briefly, turning her attention back to the berry platter she was preparing. 

Her indifferent attitude wasn’t all surprising that her cold tone no longer made him flinch. By then, it was as clear as day that something was definitely unsettled between them. Hyo Seop hadn’t exactly figure out the cause yet, but he was at least sure that it was likely triggered during their last filming together, since she only started acting weirdly from then on. 

Shrugging to himself, he began searching the kitchen cabinets, completely ignoring her decline for help.  **“Where are the glasses?”**

If it wasn’t for the insistent sound of him opening and closing her wooden cabinets that annoyed her, Sung Kyung would have easily ignored him because after all, she had said no. Unfortunately, the longer she stayed silent, the more the noise became unbearable. He wasn’t even trying to be discreet. It was as if he did those on purpose to get her attention. 

**“They’re here.”** She sighed, lifting her head slightly, directing his vision towards the enclosed shelves above her. Without hesitation, the male walked up behind her and stretched his arms on either side of her head as he reached for the champagne glasses from the said shelves. Instantly feeling her breath stuck in her lungs, she stood immobile when his weight inadvertently pushed her closer to the counter; the warmth from his body transferred to hers.

He grabbed the last two glasses, accidentally nudging the top of her head with his elbow.  **“Oh no, I’m so sorry, Bib!”** He apologized, gently patting the spot on her head where she was hit.

Another sigh was emitted as she whirled herself around before pushing him lightly on his chest, finally creating a distance between them again.

**“Stop it, Paul…”** She told him through gritted teeth.

The latter stared at her confused.  **“Stop what?”**

**“Stop doing that. Stop acting all nice to me if you don’t have any intentions at all.”**

**“Bib, I don’t quite follow what you’re talking about.”**

Sung Kyung groaned at Hyo Seop’s response, clearly frustrated that he wasn’t taking the hint. **“I don’t know, Paul…”** She hesitated.  **“I think I’m catching feelings for you.”** She added quickly, her words were soft, almost inaudible, but loud enough for the other to hear.

He stood frozen on the spot, astounded by her bluntness, albeit his face showing no expression. The gears in his head spun on full speed as he forced himself to comprehend the words. 

**“Don’t worry about it though. You don’t have to mind me. I’ll take care of it on my own and the feelings shall pass soon, as long as you stop being nice, okay?”**

She threw him another small smile of hers that seemed pretty much forced. It was probably a perk he earned from spending most of his time with her over the recent 5 months. He could at least tell that much - when she’s really genuine or she’s faking it. 

With a tray in her hands, she readied herself to bring the berries and bottle of champagne to her guests.  **“Please help me with those glasses on your way out. Thanks!”**

**“What if I don’t plan to stop?”** He spoke, finally breaking his silence. 

**“Huh?”**

**“I’m asking, what if I don’t stop being nice to you?”**

Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave him a mirthless laugh and placed the tray back on the kitchen counter.

**“Then you’re just being selfish.”**

**“Why? Do you enjoy playing with my feelings that much?”** Sung Kyung continued, her tone sarcastic.

Hyo Seop maintained the eye contact as he shook his head.  **“No?”**

**“Well, if you insist on being nice then I’m sorry. I don’t think we can remain friends. At least, not for now.”**

**“Sure, let’s not be friends then.”** He said, shooting a hard glare that silenced her almost immediately. To say that she wasn’t disappointed would be an understatement, and she seriously wished she could take back what she said earlier. Sure, she might be overreacting, but she didn’t expect him to quickly agree to calling the friendship off either. 

**“Sounds good,”** was all she managed to utter, despite her heart protesting the lie of those words.

Her head was dipped low for a few seconds before she raised it back again, only for her lips to be abruptly seized by the person responsible for her sleepless nights recently. Hyo Seop was kissing her but she was too flustered to react. A sudden rush of adrenaline hit her as she felt her blood pumping faster than before. The heart that previously sank was now racing at an elevated rate.

**“You kissed me…”** Sung Kyung murmured as soon as he pulled away. 

The male hummed.  **“If we can’t be friends, we’ll be more than that.”** His eyes never left hers as he meant every word he said.

**“This is not funny, Paul.”**

**“It was never intended to be funny, Bib… I’m not joking.”**

There was another silence as the two exchanged confused looks with each other.

**“Gosh, Biblee… If only you knew how relieved I am now knowing this!”** He added.

The latter faked a chuckle and shook her head.  **“Don’t push yourself, Paul. I’ll really take care of my feelings so you don’t have to feel burdened about it.”**

**“God, no!”** He brushed his fingers through his hair, a sign that he was frustrated.  **“The kiss yesterday… Can you really not tell how I got so carried away?”**

**“You weren’t sober.”**

**“I was, a hundred percent.”**

**“You told me it was the wine.”**

**“That’s because I went too far beyond what we agreed for during rehearsal, and I just… didn’t want you to think that I took advantage of the situation. It was an excuse and I’m sorry.”** He carefully explained when she didn’t look convinced. 

Hyo Seop did a mental countdown anticipating her next reply. When the only response he received came in the form of her staying still like a wax figure at the Madame Tussauds, he squared his shoulders and sharply inhaled some air.

Standing in front of her, he leaned closer across the kitchen counter, suddenly trapping her petite frame in between his arms.

**“I’ll prove it to you. The effect you have on me needs no alcohol, Bib.”** He said, the deep timbre of his voice promptly sent shivers down her spine. 

She blinked multiple times, feeling her breath hitched when he placed a hand on the side of her neck. The heat in her body unconsciously rose just off that one little touch. She stumbled backwards against the counter only for the male to press in further before landing his soft lips right onto hers. 

Sung Kyung immediately tensed, her mind too clouded to process everything that was happening. His kiss ignited the same flame she had while shooting that final scene with him the day before; it was one that she didn’t even know existed until then. Her systems seemed to have shut off for a bit, but the moment he ran his hand down the circle of her back, she gasped as she snapped back to reality. The flames on her skin sort of triggered the need in her to feel him more.

Slowly, she began kissing him back, shattering the invisible barrier between them. It wasn’t rushed as they took the time to mould their lips together in a perfect symphony, and more importantly, there was no audience, no pressure, and no concerns over the right camera angles this time.

When his tongue glided along the seam of her lips, she welcomed its entrance with the utmost passion. Together, their lips danced in a fervent manner leading the kiss into something wild and demanding. He loved the feel of her supple lips against his, just like how she loved the unexplainable warmth he brought her. The intense breathing among them was like music to their ears, and before they knew it, her fingers moved upwards, losing themselves underneath the curls of his hair.

**“Sung Kyung! What’s taking the champagne so- oh my god!”** A sudden high-pitched voice interrupted, followed by a loud gasp. The two jolted in their feet startled as Sung Kyung gave the male a hard push out of reflex.

**“Oww!”** Hyo Seop hissed, accidentally biting on his lower lip when the kiss halted without prior warning. His eyes trailed after her line of vision, finding a stupefied Jian by the kitchen’s entrance with her hands covering her mouth.

**“Omo, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you- never mind, please go on!”** Jian quickly suggested with a sheepish grin and disappeared back into the living room before either of them could make up any excuse. 

Unlike Hyo Seop, Sung Kyung was befuddled. A million thoughts scrambled through her mind as the realization sank in.  _ So her crush liked her back? And they just had another deep kiss? And also got caught by a friend while at it? _ The memory of Jian witnessing the event earlier made her panic. She had never badly wanted the ground to swallow her whole until then. 

**“Let me ask you once, Bib. If it’s still a no, I’ll understand and respect it.”** He said, catching her eyes in a serious gaze.

**“More than a friend, will you be exclusively mine?”**

**______________________________**

White rays filtered through the frosted window, casting a glimmering, pleasing light onto the dark walnut floor of her bedroom. Sung Kyung woke up to the strong gushing of wind outside making her shiver a little. It was almost the end of winter in Korea, but the weather somehow felt colder than usual, not even the heater could bring her enough warmth. She opened her eyes slowly to the tranquil surrounding, squinting them a bit to get used to the new brightness. Her head was pulsating hard, all thanks due to the champagne gifted by her fans.

She had such a  _ nice _ dream prior to her waking up. It was one where her  _ crush _ confessed, before getting down on her in some  _ saucy _ action. Butterflies fluttered within her as heat began rushing to her cheeks when the fragments of her  _ dream _ registered in her mind. Immediately closing her eyes tight, she tried to shake those indecent thoughts off her head. She extended an arm from beneath her comforter and ran it across the empty space beside her when she caught something; a men’s boxer shorts with dolphin prints on it. 

_ Wait… she did remember removing his dolphin printed underpants in her dream too... _

As if on cue, she lifted the comforter covering her frame to confirm her suspicion. Her mouth dropped open at the realization that the memories she had from the night before were real and not a dream. Suddenly, it all made sense why she was shivering! It wasn’t because the weather was extra cold, but it’s more because she was bare naked underneath the covers!

**_“Everyone’s leaving? So no one’s staying for drinks?”_ ** _ Sung Kyung asked when she returned to the living room, finding her guests already preparing to leave. A frown etched across her forehead, confused. She knew no one in this circle of hers would ever say no to drinks, and they even agreed to celebrate over champagne, so why the sudden change? _

**_“Uhuh, everyone but Hyo Seop is leaving. So there you have it, one drinking buddy!”_ ** _ Jian exclaimed, hinting towards the male in question who seemed to look just equally confused, his hands occupied with champagne glasses. Meanwhile, the younger actress, Juyeon, bobbed her head eagerly while sporting a rather suspicious smile on her face. _

**_“I still don’t understand why we can’t—”_ ** _ Bora chimed in rather unhappily, only to be swiftly interrupted by Jian. _

**_“Oh! Namoo oppa is driving tonight! He can’t possibly drink and drive us home, you see? Right, oppa?”_ ** _ Jian nudged Namoo, the oldest in the squad. He didn’t even know how he ended up with these energetic youngsters, it just sort of happened. _

**_“Huh? Oh, yeah! You’re right.”_ **

_ Bora groaned.  _ **_“Then why is Hyo Seop staying!”_ **

**_“Ah unni! Can we just go already? I’m feeling kind of dizzy now…”_ ** _ Juyeon said, faking a headache while persistently tugging Bora to the door. _

_ Min Jae who seemed to finally catch on to the situation suddenly clapped. _ **_“Drinks will be on Hyo Seop next time! Now friends, let’s go!”_ **

**_“Me? Why me…”_ **

**_“Thank us later, bro!”_ ** _ Min Jae teased, patting Hyo Seop’s back on his way out, leaving the very clueless male behind. _

**_“Now you can have him to yourself! Just remember to avoid accidents...”_ ** _ Jian sneakily whispered when she hugged Sung Kyung. _

**_“Bib, will you please tell me your answer already?!!”_ ** _ He whined in a slurred manner. The two were sprawled on her couch with Sung Kyung’s head resting on his hard chest, both obviously drunk. _

_ She giggled softly, fascinated by the sound of his heart beating closely against her ears.  _

**_“You know, I won’t take no for an answer… You have to be mine, and mine only!”_ **

**_“Silly!”_ ** _ She snorted, inhaling the scent of his musky cologne that she had taken a liking lately.  _ **_“I don’t think you like me enough though.”_ **

**_“I’ll give you a ring! So you’ll have no excuse not to be my girlfriend, okay?”_ ** _ He said, slipping a hand into his jean’s pocket as if searching for something. She raised her weight off him slightly to give him easier access to his pocket, and then returned herself back to the initial position after he pulled out a thin silver foil tie.  _

_ She drew lazy circles on his chest as she watched him diligently twisting the foil into a ring shape. _

**_“There! Now you’re my girlfriend!”_ ** _ He eagerly exclaimed after slipping his creation on one of her fingers.  _ **_“One day, I’ll buy you a bigger one with diamonds! I promise!”_ ** _ Another giggle escaped her lips as it echoed through the wide space of her living room, finding Hyo Seop’s action rather childish albeit sweet at the same time. _

_ Lacing their fingers together, she tilted her head up with a playful pout.  _ **_“Maybe you should prove it to me again?”_ ** _ Her eyes glossed over his lips before traveling up to meet with his, feeling a strange emotion bubbling in the pit of her stomach. _

_ With that, he grasped her chin and captured her lips full into a firm kiss. While the earlier kisses started off slow before they took time to build up into something passionate, this one jumped straight into a frenzy. Perhaps, the alcohol running through their systems was to be blamed. She felt every inch of her body melting against his as she poured her heart and soul into the kiss, and the moment his lips wandered down to her neck and collarbones, she knew she was a goner for wanting more. _

**_“Bed…”_ ** _ Sung Kyung managed to speak when she sensed his hand began fumbling with the button of her jeans. Without wasting any time, her command was heeded as he carried her to the room where the mentioned bed was located at. More ardent kisses were shared once they both landed on the firmness of her mattress, and one thing led to another, they ended up basking in the euphoria of being connected as one _ . 

The thought of Hyo Seop struck her upon noticing again that the other side of her bed had no occupant. A rosy blush painted her cheeks when she spotted the foil ring he made still fastly secured on her finger. She allowed her eyes to roam her surroundings, looking for that familiar figure but to no avail. It was so peaceful as if she was left alone in the apartment without a company. She scrunched her nose,  _ he couldn’t have left without his boxers, could he? _ Wrapping the comforter around her, she moved to climb off the bed.

**“Ahh- oww!”** A sudden groan emitted prompting her to look down where a foot of hers landed on  _ his _ bum. His face was planted to the floor with her sweater covering the upper half of his body. The male stirred before turning his head to look at her through half-lidded eyes.

**“Morning, girlfriend!”** He greeted with his signature boyish smile.

**“Yah, Paul! Why are you sleeping on the floor!”** Sung Kyung shrieked, earning a chuckle from the other.

**“Nothing exactly. I just love it better when I’m hungover… even better if it’s a marble floor like the one at my place, but this wooden one works too.”**

She looked at him in disbelief as he ruffled his hair, making it messier than it already was.  **“You’re so weird!”**

**“Come here, you!”**

**“No.”**

**“Baby please? You should try it with me!”** He tugged on her hand gently as he shot her a pleading gaze.

**“Oh gosh! Is it too late to change my answer now?”** She muttered as she settled herself in between his arms on the bedroom floor.

**“Hmm. You’re mine now, mine, mine, mine, and mine!”**

Soft kisses were placed all over her face, stretching her lips into a smile. Scooting closer into his embrace, she unwrapped the comforter to spread it over their bodies and cover them both from the cold. It was only her day one of being his girlfriend, but she had already learned two of his quirks. First was his obsession over dolphins, and second being his love for the floor when drunk. 

**“You’re so weird but I like you.”**

**“Glad to know that because I like you more, Bib.”**


End file.
